Ill met by moonlight
by SCP-blank
Summary: Ianto Jones - a man of great mystery, capable of the best and the worst of human kind. What really was beyond that mask of professionalism? Who got the shorter end of the stick - Jack or Ianto? Was anything between them real at all? Crossover with Midsomer Murders.


There were few things known about Ianto Jones. He was good a being invisible, made delicious coffee without seemingly putting any effort and also was efficient.

But there were much more left to see.

* * *

**1999, Newport, Wales.**

A drunk adolescent barged in through the door of a small, batty house. He was tall for his age, his hands were dirty and there was a gash on his cheek, bleeding slowly. The young man looked around through blood shot eyes. The house belonged to an old lady but the lady currently was out of town and he needed the cash.

He was a petty sight, his jeans cut up, and not in a fashionable way, his shirt sleeves smudged with dirt and blood but above all it was his expression that would have made even the least sympathetic pity him.

He was looking around, i.e. was searching the drawers of the sitting room with no care. It was not something he was proud of. But he needed the cash and now, he was drunk and finally had the courage to get it the easiest way possible.

He clicked the lights on, absentmindedly as he rummaged through the old lady's things. He didn't stop even for a moment to think that someone, a neighbour would notice the light and maybe know something was not quite right.

He was caught, of course and only bailed by his cousin.

* * *

"Ready to talk now, are you?"

Ianto looked up and immediately regretted it because of the pain that surged through his head. He clenched his eyes and put his head in his arms.

"Hangover. Not the sort of thing I would expect from you, Yan." The man speaking to him was not particularly striking. He had brown hair and bright eyes but it was the expression on his face and in his voice that of concern and disappointment that showed he was quite close to the teenager who was currently sitting on his sofa and feeling sorry for himself.

"Ben." He said and stopped. Ianto looked up, his eyes angry and his hands were shaking. 'Ben' sighed and sat down next to him, reaching to the table and showing aspiring in Ianto's hand.

"What was it? What happened?" Ben asked, concerned but Ianto swallowed the medicine and leaned back ignoring him. They sat in silence, only the old, antique like but obviously just a copy grandfather clock ticking and disturbing their silence.

"Just being his old fucking self." The resentment was obvious in his words. "I wanted to go but he wouldn't have it." Ianto punched the sofa. "I hate him, Ben, I hate him."

"Yan." Ben sighed and hesitated. He knew how much his cousin loathed physical contact but he seemed like a hug would do him good. He was the same age Rhi was but the cow was far more interested in her drama than in the state her little brother was in.

When Ianto was little he used to look up to Ben, said that he would be a policeman just like Ben wanted to be one. But lately, with all the trouble he seemed to be getting into, Ianto was more about to become one of the fellows he will have to hunt.

And it was all because of that sleaze uncle Gawain, Ianto's father.

"That's why I went to that house, Ben. I knew Mrs. Havisham was out on a trip and she was an old prune, addicted to Sunday mass, you know, she's always badgering everyone to go to the Church. So I..." Ianto drifted for a moment before he swore in Welsh.

This was one other aspect that alienated them besides Ianto's control freak of a father. Benjamin Jones, though was part Welsh and loved Wales to bits, well, he couldn't speak the language himself.

He knew some of the words and phrases but because his mother (a Liverpool girl born and bred) knew nothing in Welsh their family household had always communicated in English.

In any case, not all of Wales knew how to speak Welsh so it was not something particularly unheard of. The most of what Ben knew of Welsh was what he had learned when he was babysitting Ianto back when they both were younger and much less troubled.

"I was certain that she had to have some charity money for the Church. I didn't need much, just enough for a bus ticket to London and then.."

"And then what? A fresh start? Ianto, you're not stupid, you know London is not some miracle place where all the dreams come true.. Why didn't you come to me?" Ben interrupted him, standing up and started to pace around frustrated.

"I wanted to do this by myself. Ben.. How can you understand? Your family is great! You've nothing to worry about and you're about to become a real officer, you can't have me stopping you." Ianto stood up also, a bit wobbly but his determined expression stated that he obviously wasn't about to cave in for his body's demands.

"After mam was admitted to the clinic tad went berserk. Rhi stopped visiting at all, she's all posh now, what with her glorious job at the shop and her sophisticated friends." Ianto spat out, sarcastically. "Tad, well, you know how tad is. Anger management issues and all that rot.. Well, it took only one remark, Ben. One comment about uni and he said that I wasn't to go and I told him to shove off. It wasn't a smart thing to say." Ianto sighed and he grabbed the pockets of his jeans looking for his cigarettes.

"I took them and I won't be giving them back." Ben glanced at Ianto and, having made up his mind said, "You're staying with me."

* * *

**2008, Torchwood Three, Cardiff, Wales.**

"Sir?" Ianto Jones, dressed up with a suit that was more suitable for a runway than for office managing (aka cleaning Weevil shit and making coffee for undisciplined insubordinate people), said to his boss (and occasional shag) Jack Harkness, waiting to get a minute of the latter man's time. They were in his office, Ianto having come there to bring another cup of his coffee while Harkness was pretending to do some paperwork but was, mostly, playing Kingdom Hearts on his work computer.

"Yes, Ianto?" Jack asked with a patented leer, looking his colleague up and down appreciatively.

"I was wondering if, since rift appears to be inactive, you could give me a day off? Three days, to be exact? It's for a family matter." He asked, his tone not revealing anything. Jack frowned a bit, as suspicion arose.

"Has anything happened? Do you need my help?" Jack asked urgently but Ianto shook his head in negative.

"It's fine, sir. I've got it under control." And then he vanished from Jack's office, leaving the immortal man quite bewildered and curious.

So, it was only natural when he decided to trail after Ianto.


End file.
